TECHNICAL FIELD
The invention relates to forming cup-shaped members such as container bodies from a blank of metal, and in particular to forming such bodies in a press which reduces the wrinkling and splintering of the peripheral edge of a blank disk as it is drawn around the draw forming radius and into the opening of a blank and draw die by providing the draw pad with an annular tapered relief area adjacent a central ram opening for reducing the clamping force on a peripheral edge of the disk blank as it moves around the draw forming radius of the blank and draw die and into the die opening.